Thoughts
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: Characters thoughts on characters. Chapter 1 : Piper's thoughts on Percy Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO(starts sobbing uncontrollably) Cover image belongs to burdge bug
1. Chapter 1

Piper thought that her relationship with Jason was perfect.

They weren't the awkward couple who blushed every time they kissed. She knew that Jason would never leave her and she would ever leave him. What no one knew was that ever since she had heard _Percy Jackson_'s name from her best friend, Annabeth, she had a grudge against him.

If he had really loved her, he would not have let Hera kidnap him and tear Annabeth's heart to pieces. She heard lots of "Percy Jackson is great! Squeal!" From many people, not just her cabin mates. She would go as far as to say that he DID NOT deserve Annabeth, even as a friend.

So seeing Annabeth worked up and ill-tempered JUST because Piper wanted to take a short break from building the Argo 2 triggered something inside her. Anger, hatred, at Percy Jackson. He didn't deserve her and Piper was going to make a point.

"Annabeth. I think it's time for you to move on. Who knows, Percy might have gotten some new Roman girlfriend and left you behind. Find someone else. How about Sherman, from the Ares Cabin?"

Annabeth glared intensely.

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you serious?"

Piper expected Annabeth to thank her for the great advice, NOT chew her out.

Then she realized, _tactless._

It had taken weeks for Annabeth to forgive Piper, even though she was telling the truth. During sparring matches, Annabeth was extremely tough on her causing her to lose, miserably, all the time. This of course gave her cabin a pretty bad name.

So here she was, building the Argo 2. She liked to think that she was building it for the other two Romans and NOT for Percy Jackson.

Half a year later, she went to pick up the rest of the Roman demigods.

That girl, Reyna, made her feel insecure. Piper could tell the girl was disappointed when she saw Piper's arm linked with Jason's. Yet, she couldn't help but admire her. It was obvious she felt hurt but she still put the camp before her feelings.

Then, there was that boy next to her. Well muscled, pretty tan, wind-blown dark hair ad mesmerizing green eyes. No doubt this was _him._

Piper scowled.

Reyna was speaking when all of a sudden Annabeth and Percy ran to each other. They kissed as if they didn't see anyone else. She doubted Percy did.

Then, Annabeth judo flipped him.

_SCORE!_ Piper thought.

She was whispering some things to Percy with a fierce expression. All Jackson did was laugh.

Was he trying to get himself killed? Not that Piper minded, of course.

Then, Leo fired upon New Rome.

Jason got hurt but Percy and the other kid, Frank, were still up on their feet. Piper had never seen the guy spar but she was pretty sure he was good. Like _better than JASON_ good. And that was hard.

Then, there came the stables. Piper had to admit, she was a little jealous. Why didn't Jason ever do that with her? She had to admit that it was cute. But she still believed he was a fake.

Then, came the Battery. Percy had saved them all. She was grateful for that and she forgave the dude a little and started to believe that maybe, just maybe his heart was in the right place.

When Annabeth left to follow the Mark of Athena, Piper finally fully trusted Percy. He seemed so genuinely worried that she knew he really cared for her.

And during the Giant fight, the boys had been great working together.

When they went to the car park, she saw a look on Percy's face. Sheer determination to get to the girl he cared about most.

When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, the crew was heartbroken. Hazel cried when she related what had happened.

Now, Piper only knew one thing. One way or another, Percy and Annabeth were going to bust out if Tartarus.

She would make sure of that.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. Just a little experiment to vent off exam stress. Probably gonna be multi chapter.**


	2. AN Sorry

**Heys guys!**

**Soooo I am so sorry that I haven't updated my two stories. I'll try as soon as I can. PROMISE!**

**Would reeeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyy appreciate some more reviews because they give me inspiration for what I can write.**

** For those of you who watch Once Upon A Time, I am working on a cross-over which should be up soon!**

**Longest thing I've written so far.**

**You can click on my pen name thingy and scroll to the bottom to find it!**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


End file.
